Known methods and systems for recording large numbers of resource variable identifiers and their values require large memory and/or storage allocations, which increase costs and decrease performance of data handling solutions.
There are currently no solutions that provide a data handling solution that can track the values of a large number of resource variables, minimize memory and/or storage media allocations and associated costs, while increasing overall performance of the data handling solution.